A conventional sprinkling device for a bean sprout culture box assembly is shown in FIG. 6, and there will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional sprinkling device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional sprinkling device.